


Adventurous

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Afterlife Club, Bisexuality, Drinking, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Turian Fetish, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Loss Mention, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: As a bartender/waitress at club Afterlife, Jane unwittingly becomes the desire of Saren Arterius and Garrus Vakarian.





	1. Adventurous

To set the scene, Jane is an ordinary sort of woman, mid-to-late twenties with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. After returning from her service in the military four years ago, she made the decision and ditched her luxurious apartment paid for by her highly renowned father and moved to the mercenary-controlled space station - Omega.   
She was pretty for her age, retaining most of her youthful attributes, particularly where her figure was concerned. She always wore make-up to work, it was a small requirement made when she had her interview for a bartending/ waitressing position at the Afterlife. Jane was mildly impressed by Aria T'Loak; a dominant, wealthy and extremely powerful female Asari who not only runs the Afterlife but practically rules the entire station. She offered Jane a small apartment to inhabit on the next Ward and immediately offered her the position.   
Jane would always wear her eyeliner in flicks that accentuated her eye shape, lipstick that was a burgundy red so it didn't look ridiculous against her creamy beige skin. She managed to compromise with Aria over her uniform claiming that she wasn't too comfortable with wearing a revealing dress. In all honesty, Jane just preferred wearing something slightly more casual; almost obscenely tight, faux leather jeans with an oversized shirt that hung to the sides of her shoulders and billowed as she moved. All in all, Jane was a stunning woman.   
Since the age of 14, Jane had become a troublesome teenager, she somehow only ever got into trouble where human males were concerned, her father losing his temper when he found out she'd lost her virginity but that was the age when she began to find females attractive too and when she turned 17, she claimed herself to be bisexual. She was adventurous, flamboyant and never ashamed by it. Working at Aria's was a treat, all of the beautiful female Asari dressed for their performances and to entertain the mostly male patrons, the human males who always got drunk too easily but the Turian males were something else. The way they purred and used the flange in their voices to reflect their arousal was just mesmerising but Jane wasn't going to fall for sweet nothings and she never did. She simply basked in the hot pink glow from the projection in the centre of the club, the warm buzz she felt when another happy customer left the establishment, or another female worker winking at her from across the room. Jane was content with her life, regardless that it was the same routine every day, it was the people she interacted with that changed. The club obviously had regulars, mainly mercenary riff-raff but on the odd occasion, there'd be a few unfamiliar faces. 

Jane had been working a late shift, well it was probably classed as an early shift now because her time showed as 0400 hours and the artificial light was beginning to imitate the arising of the dawn sun.   
Jane loved to walk back to her apartment, Aria had been understanding during the interview that due to her being a human and her general ways, Jane preferred to reside off site, which Aria happily accommodated. The walk home was nearly an hour, longer if she dawdled but it was rare for her to do so, Omega isn't the sort of place you would walk around alone on but Jane was military trained and she'd brought Krogan to their knees and extensively studied the combat habits of other species.   
The door hissed open and she was met with the familiar site of her home. Rather plain apart from the human items and belongings she arranged throughout. Books, presents she'd kept to display, items like that that made the place feel so much less clinical. She made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, and by quick it was a case of splashing the water over her body, running not even a palmful of shampoo through her hair and roughly shaving. Her towel was sopping from drying her hair and as quickly as she showered, she was flat on her back asleep and ready for her next shift. Unfortunately, Jane's shifts had been on the receiving end after her colleague, who also worked as a bartender pissed some mercenaries off and ended up dead and left in the gutter. 

—————————————————————

"Morning Jane," said Myani, one of the dancers, she had beautiful eyes and plump lips, a curvy figure to go with it and she shamelessly flirted with Jane all of her spare time, leaning over the bar with her arms crossed so that her breasts were pushed tightly together, her ass curved upwards. She was scandalous but when it came to Jane's sex life, she always gave to girls, believing that a female should be treated like a princess. On almost every single encounter with a female, Jane hadn't orgasmed and she didn't care. She just loved having a girl moaning for her and arching their beautiful backs, longing for more contact, their necks stretched perfectly so Jane's lips could assault the blue skin. Asari's were perfect.   
Males on the other hand were a completely different ballpark and she had even less luck with them. It was odd, she couldn't help it but whenever a male was involved, she'd become too attached and dependant, like a schoolgirl. Since moving to Omega, she'd had a number of sexual encounters with human males and one Drell. Humans just weren't cutting it anymore. The term 'vanilla' came to mind. Being as adventurous as she was, Jane yearned for excitement, something new. Her latest obsession was pleasure and pain, domination and submission. It was most girls' dreams but Jane could almost cry for it with how lame a human's attempt was. They were either too scared of hurting her or just plain didn't know what they were doing. 

Whilst it was easy for Jane to tell if a human, Asari or Drell was aroused or attracted to her, she had no sense of the Turian language or more specifically the body language. Their voices were like melted chocolate, the purrs soothing and dreamy but looking at their anatomy just confused Jane, they were all hard plates, sharp talons and gnarling teeth whereas she as a Turian would put it, was just 'squishy'. 

Her shift had begun over three hours ago and all she'd done was clean two batches of glasses and serve all of the customers who for some reason were acting very stiff. It was a tense atmosphere but it only reflected on the patrons as the staff simply continued their routines and assignments. It wasn't until a white-plated Turian approached the bar, that she realised it was him that had caused the shift in atmosphere.   
"I'd like service human," he growled.  
Jane sauntered over to where he was now perched on a stool.  
"So you're the happy-larry that's driving my customers to awkward silence and corners of the room."   
"I do not care for human idioms, I want a drink." He was damn rude but Jane liked his assertiveness and for some reason, the way people avoided him.   
"What would you like? We have a special offer on the Palaven Light."  
"A double measure of that." This Turian was different to all of the rest, he had protruding plates at the top of his mandibles which Jane was aware, all Turians had them removed as children due to their unattractiveness. His fringe was also straight whilst others' were arched. He was intriguing.   
"Double measure, Sir, can I get you anything else?"   
He rumbled at her calling him Sir, this bothered him so he simply snapped at her instead.  
"If I wanted more, I would have requested more, now leave me be." He went to sip his drink but was left stunned at Jane's backchat.  
"If you're gonna be rude like that, you know where the damn door is." She turned her back on him and attended to more customers who dared to venture over. How dare she speak to him like that however, the ability to hold one's own is a favourable in any culture. She evidently lacked the braincells to be aware of his identity, for that he should reprimand her himself, after all, as a Spectre he is above all law. 

His thoughts had distracted him from the fact he was now staring at her, today she was wearing a tank top that when handling heavy crates, revealed a myriad of muscular back that he found highly attractive, a fun landscape for his tongue to meander over.   
"Enough!" he roared, smashing his fist on the bar. His daydreaming had angered him but nowhere near as much as what he was seeing. Why was he thinking this way? And over a human! It was preposterous, disgusting yet so devious and primal of him. To think that he wanted to punish her for taunting him so flippantly but even more so now that she was leaning across the bar to no doubt flirt with the fledgling he was very familiar with. He growled to himself with jealousy, as much as he despised himself for it. Spirits, his brother would be keening at him for this. 

—————————————————————

It had been a long shift but eventually Jane managed to tear herself away from the customers. There had been a late evening rush but it just meant extra credits at the end of the monthly cycle. She exited through the front doors but bumped into one of the Turian security guards.  
"Hey you certainly proved that some of us Turians are whimps!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You. Standing up to a Spectre like that? I'm surprised he didn't shoot you! ... No offence, he's just not the sympathetic type."  
"Oh, well... he was rude, I just reminded him where the door was," she chuckled but deep down it made her nervous. A Spectre? And she back chatted him?! Somehow she knew she was in the shit for this. Not only that but she'd failed to realise that she'd caught the attention of another Turian who'd kept hidden, he'd collected a lot of data through his visor and saw the way her heart-rate increased when she interacted with Turians. Luckily, Garrus knew he'd possibly have a chance with Jane, they'd been friends for years and she'd helped him on a few missions. Little did he know though, that she'd unwittingly caught the attention of Spectre Saren Arterius. Vakarian was going to have to work hard to gain her affections but it would have to wait as she was walking down an alleyway that was a shortcut to her apartment. 

She was minding her own business but completely unaware that she wasn't alone. Not until a biotic stasis wrapped around her ankles causing her to tumble to her knees. She was stunned and lazily fumbled to get up but like a small child, she was lifted by the back of her neck and pressed against the cold walk. A recently familiar face was merely inches from hers. A carnal glaze over his eyes and a growl on every exhale of his breath.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Spectre Saren Arterius and I believe you have a lesson to learn."   
Jane swallowed a lump in her throat as realisation dawned on her - she wasn't getting out of this one.


	2. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren teaches Jane a little lesson in manners as she makes her way home.

Jane's eyes flicked between Saren's face and the ends of the alley but nobody noticed; although he was extremely intimidating, something told Jane that a small mercy wouldn't let her die by her hand. But that could also have been the fact that she found him highly attractive.  
She was able to study his shark-like features whilst he had her pinned firmly against the wall. His plates a silvery white, marred with scars. His teeth razor sharp, his zygonomic plates protruding outwards. Jane somehow managed to lose herself in his gaze but quickly recovered when she felt her skin pop under his talons which were locked in her flesh. She could read that he was pissed by the way he was growling and looking over her. She hissed through gritted teeth.  
"I can only apologise for the way I spoke to you Spectre but... I didn't know who you were at the time! For all I knew, you were just another bachelor taking your frustrations out on me. For which I don't normally tolerate!" Her apology was rushed but her argument firm in a bid for him to hear her out. His face was so close to hers that she had to lift her head up just to avoid his mandibles from nipping at her chin. Unfortunately, Jane had tied her hair into a messy-bun which left her neck exposed. Saren didn't fail to notice the skin before him and his instincts were roaring at him to take the offering. No female Turian would present their neck unless they wanted to mate, this was causing quite a conflict within Saren's thoughts. Somewhere along his internal argument, he'd become distracted and Jane managed to wriggle her shoulders free only to have him grasp her waist and dig in his talons, drawing more blood.   
"I rarely tolerate inconsiderate and rude humans yet here I am, willing to let you plead your case."   
Jane scoffed in disbelief.  
"Plead my- Plead my case?! With all due respect Spectre Arterius you were and still relatively are a total stranger to me, you were rude to me at my place of work so I was rude back yet you still feel the need to accost me down an alleyway?"   
Saren grumbled with approval. He liked the way his name sounded on her tongue and wondered just how good it would sound if she was screaming it.   
"Surely you should understand that as a Spectre, I can do as I please? Wait, you're a human. Of course you wouldn't understand."  
"You are so damn rude!" Jane wrestled her body against hers to try and worm her way out. Her mindless research had taught her that Turians could be easily out manoeuvred if careful and clever enough, they were top heavy. However, Saren was far too clever for her and predicted her move, forcing her back against the wall with a thud that winded her. She tipped her head back in exasperation.  
"What the hell do you want from me then?"  
"What a question," Saren retorted, he was succumbing to his primal urges and began thinking of all the things he currently wanted from her. When she adjusted the way she was leaning, he saw her wince and realised just how rough he'd been. He leant forward, uncharacteristically to nuzzle his face in her neck. The very same one that had been tormenting him this entire encounter.

"Spectre?" Jane breathed out when the situation became purely odd. Then it got even weirder as she felt his tongue run up her neck to below her ear, a gasp accidentally escaping her mouth. His tongue was rough but hot and felt so good against her skin. She instinctively leaned into his touch; there was certainly a part of her screaming to run, that this was wrong but the gentle nature of his actions had her falling. Saren hummed with primal delight, his eyes black with lust.   
"You respond well to me human. Pity your mouth does not." Then, a thought hit Saren.

He withdrew his face from her neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss, permanently silencing her. His plates were firm and leathery against her soft, moist lips and his tongue was rough as it demanded entry to her hot, wet mouth. 

His taloned hands confidently roamed their way to the back of her thighs, pulling them so she could wrap them around his narrow waist as he rutted his hips, grinding his partially open plates against her. Jane was busy trying to comprehend what was happening but the way he felt against her and the needy kisses on her neck was distraction enough. A moan came from her lips as he nipped gently at her neck, his hands quickly moving to unbutton her jeans. His hands finding their way into her brazilian-style underwear groping her round ass.   
"Such an obedient human," Saren whispered as he placed more kisses on her neck, teasing his teeth along the skin, still grinding his hips into her sex. Jane started to protest when he abruptly placed her back onto her feet and pressed her against the wall, her forehead tipped against it. 

Saren's hands settled on her hips, his talons finding purchase in the puncture marks he'd already made, tugging her jeans and underwear just low enough for him to get a view of her hot sex, glistening in the dark. He growled deep in his chest.  
"Look at you. So susceptible to the touch of a Turian. So wet, and it's all for me.”   
His hands slid upwards, stopping only momentarily to feel her ass and squeeze. Three fingers splayed wide, he slid his hands beneath her shirt which was hanging so low with how oversized it was, hiking the material up as he went. He stroked his hands back down and began to undo the slit in his undersuit to tease out his extremely long, ribbed cock. He thrusted forward, cock hot against her lips as he draped himself over her tiny back.  
"By the end of this you will whimper and cry for me. You will be mine. For a few days now I have had to watch you flirt with other men. Other species, just out of my reach. Such a waste."  
A growl rumbled deep within Saren's chest and his hips snapped forward once more, brushing against Jane's sex and coating his length with the slickness between her thighs.  
“I-It's just banter with the customers!” Jane's voice cracked a little in her throat, nails scraping against the brick wall each time he nudges her clit, thighs trembling as she fights to keep herself from sliding onto him. By now her body is hot and littered with beads of sweat.   
He doesn't bother listening to Jane's excuse, he's already spreading her lower lips with his left hand, cock inching it's way inside her at an agonizingly slow pace. The stretch burns but thankfully his slow pace ensures that each ridge rubs against her walls in the most heavenly way. By the time he's fully seated within her, Jane was nothing more than a panting mess. The fullness of having him inside her both too much and not enough. His base was so thick and almost if not already too much for her tight sex. She squirms against the iron hold Saren has on her hips, desperate to get some kind of friction to ease the ache settled deep inside her.   
“Saren… Please," Jane whines.   
“When you say my name with such desperation...I suppose I could be generous just once,” Saren whispered in her ear, his voice full of carnal lust. With a soft grunt he shifted his hips before moving, Jane biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out and possibly getting them caught. Saren grunted against her ear as he set a fast unforgiving pace, Jane bracing herself against the wall as he pounded mercilessly into her tight heat.  
“I want to hear you,” he groaned into neck, nibbling at the sweat soaked skin.   
“I want to hear every moan. Every whimper as you cum around me. Screaming my name.” His hips stuttered momentarily as Jane moaned in response, her inner muscles clenching around him.

To Jane, it felt like her entire body was on fire, each snap of those hips stroked something deep inside her, causing her muscles to clench tighter and tighter, broken whimpers falling from her lips on almost every breath, fingers trying and failing to find purchase on the brick, her legs weak and trembling beneath the onslaught of pleasure wracking her body.  
So when Saren snaked an arm around her waist to service her tiny bundle of nerves between her trembling legs, Jane couldn't prevent the outcome and screamed his name. Pleasure assaulting every nerve in her body.  
Saren cursed above her, the sudden tightness of Jane's walls around his cock nearly rooting him to the spot. It felt like she was trying to crush him and draw him even further inside of her all at once. Gritting his teeth he finally spilled inside her with a low drawn out groan. Talons digging into the supple flesh of her hips as he jerked against her weak frame, filling her with his seed.

Jane slumped against the wall, trying to catch breath and regain control of her trembling limbs that threatened to give out. Already she could feel the mixture of their combined juices cooling on her thighs. The weight of Saren's body pressing her even harder against the wall.  
Saren grinned, nuzzling against the back of her shoulder before placing a kiss right behind her ear.  
"I hope you'll think twice before back chatting me next time."


	3. Does He Do It Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus can smell Saren on Jane and jealousy takes over.

"Jane?" She snapped her neck to her right where the voice had originated from and found a very concerned Garrus. She's been stood, feet firmly planted in the same spot that Saren had taught his lesson.   
"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting to see you around here," despite being in such a strange state, Jane managed to string together a corrigible sentence but Garrus was wary and could see the discomfort when she moved.  
"You pull a muscle?" He nodded his head downwards at Jane's thighs but she stared at him like a rabbit in headlights. It was a good few seconds before she managed to spit something out.  
"Oh, yeah! I think I did it at work, we had a rush on so, running around to serve and collect, you know..."  
Garrus nodded nonchalantly.   
"You look like you're in quite a lot of pain. How about I walk you home? It's only a short way."  
Jane pondered his offering; there was always a calmness when Garrus was around, she assumed it came from how long they'd known eachother. Blue was her favourite colour so more often than not her eyes would trace his colony markings, locking onto his eyes and realising that she'd been staring. He always chuckled at the red flush in her cheeks but made out he didn't understand what human embarrassment was and thought she was just dissipating heat like an elephant does through it's ears.

Another twenty minutes and they were safely stood in the lift which was taking her up to the eleventh floor where her apartment was situated. She was trying to comprehend what had happened to her. What she had shared with Saren. What he'd done to her. She was trying to think of any other ways she could have reacted after. She could have attacked him but then it would have been unprovoked because she consented, oh how she consented to him. She could have told him that she never wanted to be in contact with him again and that would have been the end of it. But instead, she simply let Saren straighten her clothes, never letting her gaze settle anywhere but his own as he told her not to backchat him again. She thanked him.   
"Jane?"  
Damn, she'd done it again! And when did Garrus decide to walk her to the door anyway?   
"Sorry, I'm in a world of my own tonight!"  
"I figured, what's gotten you so distracted?"   
"Uhm, nothing really, just one of those days I guess."  
"Rrright and it's because of nothing that I can smell Turian on you?"  
Jane's eyes widened and she fumbled with unlocking the door. It was four attempts before the keypad allowed her access.  
"You can probably smell Turian on me because they happen to be the majority of our customer base... not to mention the fact they're all bachelors!" Garrus nodded again nonchalantly. He didn't tell her that he knew the owner of the scent.

Jane threw herself onto the couch and gestured to Garrus who was leaning casually against the wall.  
"You wanna sit down? I do have some dextro-food in if you're hungry or a drink?"   
Garrus settled for the couch, spreading his long arms across the back.  
"I'm okay Shepard, how about you?"  
"I'm just gonna go shower and change, you alright for a minute?"   
"Yeah, definitely," was his response and his voice was nothing but a purr.

Jane could sense the tension in the atmosphere, usually Garrus had something on his mind when he said few words. All that mattered to her right now though was showering and scrubbing hard to get rid of Saren's scent. The water was piping hot and she made sure to use the most potent fragrance she had, it turned out to be ginger. Her skin was turning to a peachy-golden colour, the only problem was the red blotches that his talons had left behind. The punctures were so clean she couldn't feel any pain. The only discomfort came between her legs from how hard his plates had been rubbing against her. The thought of him behind her sent a shiver down her spine.   
There was already a towel on the rail so she dried herself off, quickly dried her hair with her omnitool and threw on an oversized shirt that could be mistaken for a dress. As she went to leave the bathroom, she could have sworn she undressed in there but her clothes were gone. She quickly stuck her head into the bedroom but no pile in there so she went back in to Garrus, didn't want him waiting too long. As she stepped back into the main lounge area, she found a trail of her clothes, all leading to the Turian perched on her sofa. 

"So, how was he Jane?" Jane's world stopped. He could smell Saren on her clothes. How could she have been so stupid?   
"Garrus I-"  
"You smell like him ," he hissed menacingly to which Jane couldn't even think of a reply.   
"And I don't like it," he rumbled lowly as his mandibles twitched.   
"Garrus it was nothing-"  
There was a rage inside him that he'd never felt before. For so long he'd played the gentleman, hoping he had a chance at romance with her but all it took was a damn Spectre to snap his fingers and she was on him!   
He charged at her, forcefully grabbing her body and flipping her back on the couch he was sitting at not a few seconds ago. His face hovered above her neck, mandibles clicking and vibrating in a language she couldn't understand. Jane couldn't understand why he was so angry, he didn't exactly have a genuine reason to unless it was his own personal feelings towards Saren getting in the way. Either way, she couldn't dwell on the possibilities as laying over her was a Turian using all possible measures to contain his primal urges but for Garrus, this was a moment he couldn't contain it. Everything in his hot, navy blood was telling him to take her, to mark her like the Spectre. With a low growl, he found her neck, teeth clamping down enough to hold her still. His talons drifted to her thighs, meeting a thin piece of fabric. He ripped them away, easily slipping one talon inside her. The sounds she was making only encouraged him and she found herself moving her hips in time with the slow thrusts of his fingers as they teased her favourite spot.   
"I doubt the Spectre gave you attention like this," Garrus knew what Saren was like - selfish.  
"N-No," Jane whimpered, Garrus was in love with the sounds she made.   
"I bet he took what he needed and left. Am I right?"   
"Y-yes!" He hit a particularly good spot and Jane cried out as pleasure wracked her entire body. 

Jane went limp beneath him and suddenly felt empty only to have that emptiness replaced at her entrance. Garrus was ready to penetrate her and he was just as large as Saren, who was concerningly large for her. She knew from research and vids that Turians were much larger than humans and shaped very differently but she didn't truly realise this until Saren impaled her with his. She adjusted herself so his cock slid inside her and sighed as the ridges brushed along her sensitive walls. Garrus was nipping along her neck, lapping hos routh tongue over her skin while he slowly pushed his length inside her. It was still painful, Garrus was just as big as Saren and Jane was tight, even with her own lubrication added to the fluids the Turians leaked, she still found herself hissing through gritted teeth. It was a long minute of silence before he was fully inside her, the ridges that ran the length of him brushing the tender areas of her insides. Pinning her down was a lust driven beast she called friend and she was begging him for more.

"Please, Garrus," he heard her cry out, her bottom lip was no longer held back by flat white teeth and he could not only see but hear that she wasn't in anymore pain. The thought of her with Saren randomly came to his mind and he began to thrust his hips harder and faster, Jane meeting every thrust with a buck of her own hips. His growls had become a low purr as he feel even deeper under her spell.  
"Please Garrus... harder." Something in Garrus snapped and he flipped Jane onto her front, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling her onto all fours.   
"Am I not fucking you hard enough Jane? Did Saren fuck you harder?"   
With a ferocious roar, he brought her to her knees, taloned hands gripping tightly. Garrus' thrusts were so hard that she was crying out for him, even as she bounced from his impact. .

Garrus teased his finger along her clit. With fast circular motions, he got her so close so she was about to scream but stopped until she wound down, only to repeat. Jane was a mess beneath him.  
Talons bit into her flesh unforgivingly as Garrus hooked onto her just as Saren had. She felt incredibly tight around his memberand was was still mentally teaching herself to accommodate his size as pleasure more than pain from stretching. He thrusted harder, growling loudly in her ear as he sought her neck again.   
His teeth punctured her shoulder and she cried out for him, her whole body convulsing. He didn’t slow his pace even as he spilled inside her, his hot seed seeping out as he continued to bury himself in her. He filled her as much as Saren, stretching her to accommodate him, her made stars burst behind her eyelids as she screwed them shut from the intensity.

They both collapsed onto the couch, breathless but not saying a word. Sleep came to them quickly and when Jane woke up next it was morning but Garrus had left.  
She sighed half-heartedly hoping that what had happened between them hadn't ruined their friendship. Her omnitool beeped and lit up - a message from Garrus.  
'Mine's a Palaven Light. See you at the bar.'   
He was going to see her on her shift tonight, she hoped to high heaven that Saren wouldn't be there, if Garrus was jealous, she dreaded to think what Saren would be like.


	4. A Common Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is apprehended by Saren who finds out about Garrus but it turns out, they share a common interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few messages saying about my unfinished fics and well, yeah, I haven't had time to focus on my main fic so I wrote this tonight and hopefully it lives up to expectations! Thanks for the support guys! x

Jane arrived at work and found the club much busier than usual but she still did her best to scan for both Saren and Garrus. Thankfully it seemed that neither of them were there. Spirits knows what they would have done if they scented eachother on her. 

She had been working for a couple of hours now and the rush had died down, most of the patrons had left to go home, alone or with company, or were off to other clubs and bars. Jane was using this opportunity to collect glasses and have a quick tidy. She picked up to two wine glasses but when she turned, she collided with a very tall Turian. One that she wished hadn't been here.  
"Who is he?" were the only words Saren said. Jane sighed and cast a quick glance around the club.  
"He's a friend, he... he got jealous, that's all," Jane hurried around Saren to set the glasses down but when she turned again to face him, he was already behind her but quite frankly, Jane didn't want an argument.  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the ladies," she brushed last him and headed for the restroom but to her dismay, he followed her in, grabbing her by the waist and forcing her into the first cubicle. The door locked with a loud clunk and he turned to face her with a predatory gaze. 

Everything was a blur as Saren only made the effort to unceremoniously drag Jane's jeans and panties down her thighs before moving himself behind her. He all but opens the slit in his undersuit as he came dressed in his Spectre robes and practically oozed dominance. After moment of faffing with irritating material and a few balance issues, Jane is put onto her knees on the toilet as the Turian eagerly impales her onto his monstrously thick length again, growling obscenities in her ear as he begins to fuck her. 

One of Saren's hands grasps at Jane's hair, pulling her backwards as his other hand sits flat against the small of her back under her shirt, occasionally drifting along the path of her spine and back. Her skin glistens from the saliva left behind from his exploring tongue which traverses the expanse of her neck.  
"You're probably enjoying this aren't you? Messing around with two Turians," he pauses his thrusting, giving Jane a moment to breathe. Her shoulders slump as she pants heavily, her forehead dropping to rest against the cool tiles that her skin sticks to from sweat. Jane was half prepared for Saren to yank her back with her hair but instead, she ending up yelping as his hand came down in a firm slap on her ass, leaving a three fingered red print.  
"Such a human slut but I'm flattered that you take me so well," his voice is a deep purr and it vibrates straight to Jane's core, making her whimper in response, her hips mindlessly rolling backwards to gain more of his length. His subharmonics hum with approval as he wraps his hands around her enticing hips, his body easily dwarfing hers. 

His teeth scrape at Jane's neck and shoulders as he pushes himself back inside her to the hilt, his thrust so powerful it lifts her ass upwards. He groans as her walls clench around his cock, her knees trembling on the toilet seat as his plates smack against her behind over and over again. He slams into her as she wails, the scent of her arousal lingering in his nasal plates and encouraging a deep rumble in his chest. It only takes a few more deep thrusts to make Jane's thighs tremble as her climax hits her, Saren uncharacteristically deciding to kiss her back. She moans wantonly and receives a hard slap to her ass again.  
"Such little control you have when you let me take you, perhaps you want us to get caught," he scolds her lightly but in reality, Saren couldn't care less if someone found them. He emphasises this with a hard thrust, pushing Jane's cheek against the restroom tiles. She slips from the force and he has to grab her and help set her straight again. Jane swallows a lump sat in her throat and throws caution to the wind.  
"Kiss me," she groans, hoping that he won't kill her there and then for making such a request.  
"And why would I do something like that?" he answers, pulling out of her pussy with a wet pop. He chuckles to himself at how obscene the whole scenario is. 

"Turn around," he orders and Jane complies without hesitation although she tries hard to avoid his gaze. Saren wraps a finger under her chin and lifts her to face him. He studies her from head to toe, his plates stirring around his exposed cock as he sees the state of her, creased shirt, panties balled around her knees- she shifts uncomfortably and he realises he's been staring but then he captures sight of her fluids running down her thighs a little.  
"Spirits..." he groans, pushing her against the tiled wall with a thud. He slowly steps closer to her, stroking his length with every step. When he reaches her, he grabs the hem of her shirt and utters a single word.  
"Off."  
The garment is removed with little thought and Jane steps out of her underwear simultaneously. Saren hums at the sight of her firm, pert breasts, reaching out to pinch a protruding nipple. With no warning, he hoists her up by her thighs and presses her against the wall with his body. Jane grunts as her shoulders hit the wall again but is given little time to mourn over it as Saren penetrates her once again. A whine escapes her lips and her stomach flutters as it dawns on her that this is the first time she was facing Saren. Her heart pounds as his mouthplates work their way down her jaw and throat, taking a moment to bite on her collarbone. Jane gasps.  
"Shush," he barks, continuing to lick between her breasts and over her nipples. Jane covers her mouth as the familiar knot sets between her legs, spurred on by Saren's ferocious pace. Jane bites the back of her hand as she cums, her thighs shaking around his slim waist and her pussy throbbing around his cock. He lets out a carnal growl and plants his mouthplates against her lips as he reaches his own climax and cums inside her. He grumbles into her mouth as he keeps thrusting hard into her, drinking up her whimpers and basking in the sensation of their fluids leaking around the base of his cock.

When he finally breaks for air, he realises that his arms are shaking as her weight catches up with him.  
Never has he felt like this after sex and never before has he felt attracted to a human.  
He slides out and presses his cock against her stomach, holding her still against the wall as she writhes against him.  
"Wow..." she whispers, her legs shaking as Saren eases her down. He lets a finger drift to her dripping sex, drawing it back but covered with their cum. He drags a thumb on her bottom lip, encouraging her to open, he slips his wet finger inside and she sucks.  
"Do I taste better than him?" he drawls.  
"I-" Jane stutters and it earns her a chuckle from the old Turian.  
"It sounds busy, perhaps you should dress and get back to work?" Saren suggests with a light tone. He watches intently as she redresses, committing every inch to his memory.  
"You take orders very well, I'm impressed," he states as she unlocks the door and leaves without a word.

The door shuts as she vacates the ladies and Saren stands at the faucet cleaning his hands when a cubicle at the far end opens and out walks a young Turian and a male one at that. Saren scents the air and chuckles.  
"So you're my competition?" he drawls.  
"Who said we have to be competing?" Garrus questions. Saren turned to face him.  
"Elaborate."  
"Well, we both have something in common and I think we could work together to get what we want," Garrus explains with lustful subharmonics.  
"I see. An interesting proposition. I'll be in touch." Saren leaves the restroom and the club, casting a quick glance to a flustered Jane who is frantically catching up with the work she missed. Garrus strolls to the bar and orders the Palaven Light he ordered the night he spent with Jane. He can't help but replay what he heard in the restroom over in his head.


	5. The Most Wonderful Thing in the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren and Garrus come to an arrangement over their interest in Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally to be the final chapter but it became quite long, these two Turians definitely deserve two chapters worth of smut!

Jane couldn't believe what was going on between her, Saren and Garrus. They were both aware of each other yet they hadn't shown any signs of aggression over the situation. It was surreal to say the least but Jane couldn't deny how good it felt to be pursued by the longest serving Spectre and her young officer friend with outstanding family heritage. The past nights were starting to take their toll on her body, her limbs aching a little and her memory constantly reminding her of where teeth and talons had sat on skin. She opted for staying at home for her day off work.

Meanwhile, Saren was at the Embassy Gardens waiting patiently with his arms folded over his chest.   
"Vakarian," he greeted the officer with a nod.  
"Spectre," Garrus returned in kind. Saren unfolded his arms and took a step closer to the younger Turian.  
"I have thought over what we discussed last night and I have to agree with you," Saren began.  
"And?" Garrus urged him on.  
"It seems that you are no threat to me and I am no threat to you. We are both much more interested in as you said, our common interest. I would like us to both be present at the next session." Garrus nodded as he considered the scenario.  
"How would you approach her over the idea? Humans aren't exactly as open as Turians." Saren didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Jane knows what she wants and will accept, I have no doubts." And with that, the Turians went their separate ways, sending a few messages via omnitool to agree on the finer details. 

Jane had been sitting comfortably at her kitchen counter, sipping a cup of golden Kava when there was a buzz at her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors so she got up to investigate. She certainly wasn't prepared for the greeting that she was met with and let out a yelp as he back met the wall and a set of mouth plates met her lips firmly. She took a deep breath when her mouth was released.  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you Saren," she said breathlessly.   
"Tell me Jane, how does it make you feel to have two Turians so deeply aroused by you that they must have you?" Saren's tone was deep and nothing but a rumble that set a throbbing between Jane's legs. She felt like a devil and pressed her lips against his mandibles.  
"It's the most wonderful thing in the galaxy," she whispered. Saren growled and pressed her harder against the wall, tearing down her pants once more. Saren had decided to be gentle with Jane that time and allowed her plenty of time to shower, eat and rest, she had no idea of his and Garrus' plans for her. He took her hand and insisted on her returning to his apartment for the evening. 

When they arrived, Saren closed the door behind them and turned the lights up to a dim glow. There was a deep rumble emanating from his chest as he gently drew an exposed talon down Jane's cheek. He had her trapped in the hallway against the wall, her heart was pounding in her chest and she swore Saren could hear it when he chuckled.  
"Tell me, do you trust me Jane?" he purred. Jane nodded without hesitation but gasped when Saren disappeared before her very eyes - tactical cloak. He chuckled in her ear, taking her hand in his and wrapping the other around her waist tightly, this invisible being that she for some reason trusted.  
"You are different to the rest of your species. You seem to behave more like a Turian, all the better for me I suppose," he stated positively.  
With care and guidance, Saren led her to the couch and allowed her to take a seat; they both sat casually but when Jane sat, she felt the presence of another. She was sitting between two cloaked Turians, the heat radiating from their bodies as they sat aside her, rough plates, sharp talons, close enough to touch.   
"You sense us both. Now just feel," Saren purred in the must sultry of fashions. She felt a hand slide up her thigh as Saren scooted himself closer to her but it wasn't his hand. As he settled closer to her, he began to lick the side of her neck. His tongue was rough against the delicate skin, all the while, his hand had expertly trailed down to unzip the dress Jane was wearing. Saren drew the material open, exposing her familiar body to himself and Garrus. A high pitch trill left their subharmonics. 

Garrus' hand left her thigh and instead, ran across her body whilst Saren nipped at her earlobe. Then Jane felt Garrus shift, the weight of his body no longer beside her. She couldn't hear his footsteps, couldn't feel any breeze from his movement. Her head began to swim but Saren pulled her head to the side to kiss him. His mouthplates were pressed firmly against her lips when she felt another set of hands gently push her thighs open and soon enough, the presence of Garrus' mouthplates at her entrance. Chills danced along her spine from the feeling of his hot breath against her. Jane had no idea who was accompanying Saren but she submitted to their advances anyway. She let out a wanton moan as Garrus' tongue dipped inside her core, an arm haphazardly reaching forward to grab at his fringe, which elicited a pleased growl from him as he continued lapping his tongue over her. She looked down at the shimmering space before her, knowing there was Turian between her legs but not knowing who. His eyes were fixed on her the entire time, aroused by her response to his touch. He slid his tongue out of her and back up to her clit, swirling his rough tongue around it in a deliberately slow pattern. Jane tossed her head back against Saren's arm, who responded by licking back up her chest and neck until he once again found the sensitive skin underneath her ear.   
"Why don't you show our guest the things you humans can do with your mouths?" Saren encouraged with a whisper. Jane gasped with burning lust at his suggestion and manoeuvred her body away from Garrus. She grinned as she stood and waited for the mystery guest to take her place on the couch, the material dipping under the weight. Jane could hear the familiar sounds of a Turian tunic being unclasped and removed and she waited patiently for the silence that signified he was ready.    
She then gently spread his knees apart and knelt down before him, slowly trailing her tongue up his length, making sure to touch every every ridge along the way. Garrus almost inadvertantly groaned as her tongue reached the tip and she traced lazy patterns around the tapered head. She finally wrapped her lips slightly around the tip and slid her mouth down enough to elicit another stifled groan from him then pulled away giving a teasing smile as she looked up in his general direction.  She trailed down his shaft again with more urgency, her own need beginning to show. Then she licked and kissed her way up to the tip before taking him completely into her mouth. He bucked against her in response. Saren was perfectly content to watch her up to that point but he decided to get up from the couch and undress. He knelt down behind her and deactivated his tactical cloak. Jane felt the familiar hand of him as he massaged her sex and when looked, she found herself more aroused that there was still a mystery sat in front of her. 

She continued to slide her mouth up and down Garrus' length as Saren rubbed his aching cock against her wet and eager centre. Jane's body demonstrated her excitement as she picked up her pace, bobbing up and down Garrus' hard member. Saren used the distraction and entered her at an excruciatingly slow pace, basking in the satisfied groan that left her mouth in response. Garrus was thankful for her display of pleasure and the delightful vibrations that rumbled through his cock. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, clenching his fist when she hit a sensitive spot. Behind her, Saren reached forward with one hand and found his way to the familiar bundle of nerves and started to rub her clit as he thrust inside of her. He kept a steady pace, all the while, admiring the view in front of him.  It wasn't long though before Saren could feel that Jane was getting close by the way her walls were tightening against him and how fast she was sucking Garrus. From the expression on Garrus' face and how slack his mandibles were, Saren could tell he was getting close too. He withdrew from Jane and pulled her away from Garrus. 

"Go and get on the bed," Saren dryly instructed her. They all stood, Jane on shaky limbs and made their way to the bedroom, Saren laying his warm body next to her as Garrus knelt on the bed before them. The older Turian nuzzled her neck as he slid his hand down to her thigh and pulled it up to rest on his hip spur. Garrus gently pushed her other thigh to the side and slid himself into her, in one smooth slow motion, until he was completely inside her. Jane moaned as her body responded to every inch of him being buried in her, every ridge stimulating her walls. She rolled her hips against him, recording his ridges and the difference between him and Saren. On queue, Saren slid his hand down Jane's body until he reached her clit, teasing it gently as Garrus began to thrust at a slow but steady pace whilst Saren continued to fondle her sensitive bud in a way he knew would send shudders through her both physically and mentally. She groaned and writhed under their attention, her body contorting and reacting to every single touch. She was close, so very close yet she felt like she could last all night if they wanted her to. A thought crossed Jane's mind and she pressed her hands to Garrus's chest, gently pushing him off her. He complied with her request and watched as she rolled over onto her stomach and Saren crawled up the bed until her lips could reach his aching cock. Jane opened her legs wider as Garrus slid back inside her and she turned back to Saren and pumped his shaft while moving her mouth in sync. Garrus gripped her hips as he penetrated her, forcing himself deeper and harder than before. As his pace picked up, so did her's; Saren's cock pulsed and his body twitched as he got closer to his release. Jane could sense from the grip Garrus had on her hips that he was close too. He slid his hand around to Jane's clit just as Saren had and massaged it firmly. She mewled as the sensation brought her just as close to her own orgasm, flicking her gaze up to Saren as her mouth slid up and down him, his ice-blue eyes upon her, sensing the urgency in her own eyes. He brushed a talon along her face, nodding in satisfaction of the sight of her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as a heavy wave of white hot ecstasy washed over her whole body. Garrus thrust harder, feeling her walls constrict against him. Jane whimpered with delight from his more forceful thrusts to which he purred in response to the delicious sounds he was able to get from her. He let out another pleased hum as her muscles clamped down around him.  Her whole body surged with warmth as she channeled all her pleasure into her relentless attack on Saren. Saren gripped her shoulders as she drove her mouth down harder upon him.  He threw his head back and growled as she felt the familiar throb that followed.  She held onto him tightly, sucking every last spasm out of him, her mouth full of his blueish release. She felt Garrus' grip on her hips tighten further, talons dug into flesh as his thrusting sped up and soon, she heard him growl as he found his own release. He made a few shallow thrusts as he caught his breath. Then he sighed with content as he pulled out of her, his blue length, dripping with cum and wet from their fluids combined. Jane had an odd feeling settle in her stomach that she recognised the grunt from behind but quickly disregarded the thought. She let her body relax against the soft mattress and her head rested on Saren's thigh.  He ran his talons lazily through her hair as he let out a slow, heavy breath. Garrus joined them on the bed, lying beside Saren. He deactivated his tactical cloak and watched Jane's eyes widen as she saw laying before her, the two Turians that had been fighting over her.


	6. Nobody Does It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, Garrus and Saren enjoy themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't worth being it's own chapter but when I was editing, it seemed to go on forever haha!
> 
> Thanks to all for reading, commenting and hitting the Kudos! Love you all and I'm open to suggestions too x

Saren turned to Garrus with a growl but Garrus continued to purr.  
"So this is why you asked me how I felt wasn't it?" Jane said to Saren. He didn't show any sign of acknowledgement but Jane knew he was probably wearing a very smug Turian grin at the success of his plan with Garrus. She smiled to herself as she rolled over to look observe the two men, these two, beautifully masculine Turians relaxing on the bed. Saren locked eyes with her and signaled with his head for her to focus her attention on Garrus, she seemed to get the impression he enjoyed watching as much as doing her.  She smiled as and crawled up Garrus, positioning herself over his thighs. His plates were loose and from the lustful look in his eyes, it wouldn't take much for her to bring him to full attention once more.  She skimmed her fingers delicately along his plates, listening to the deep thrum of his subharmonics. She dipped her head down to lick around his sensitive plating. She heard a low rumble in his chest as she continued using her tongue to coax him out. It didn't take long for him to slide out and into her firm grip and she looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile before wrapping her mouth around his cock.  Once she had him hardened, she looked to Saren who had his own dripping length in hand.  
Jane sat uo and moved herself up until her wet, aching sex was positioned right over Garrus' tip.  She traced her hands up his plated torso and chest until she reached his shoulders.  She braced him firmly as she glanced over at Saren. She kept her eyes fixed on him as she slid her body down onto Garrus. The both of them purred as she took Garrus' cock to the hilt. The young Turian traced his talons up her sides before resting his hands on the small of her waist, digging firmly in. He reveled in the feeling of her muscles flexing with every movement she made up and down his length. Saren crawled over and positioned himself directly behind Jane and she could feel his warm and rough plated body press against her as she rode Garrus. Saren slid his hands around to her chest and nuzzled the back of her shoulder in a more gentle way that she wasn't used to.  He caressed her breasts as he traced his tongue across her neck, making her ride Garrus harder with an even firmer hold on her upper body.  She looked down at Garrus, locking eyes with him as one of his hands trailed down to her clit and began kneading her. She arched in response to his touch, her breasts sliding away from Saren's grasp. Her nipples were peaked at full attention right in front of the Garrus' face as she continued up and down his cock. His hands quickly found purchase on her supple breasts, replacing Saren's grasp, enjoying the way they bounced as she rode him. Saren's hands moved down to massage her clit instead, causing her to moan as she grinded harder against Garrus. It wasn't long before her breathing was hitched and she had to focus on maintaining her rhythm as her body twitched from sensory overload. Garrus' hands found their way back to her waist as he held her tightly against him, he was close.  She brought herself down harder and faster upon him, the grip of his talons becoming firmer on her. She groaned as her muscles contracted against him and he bucked his hips to meet her as he reached his high point.  She felt him pulsing against her as his mandibles flared and he growled in a tone that sent shivers up her spine. 

His eyes were hazy as she slid herself off of him and flashed him a smile.  The next thing she felt were Saren's hands pushing her softly back on the bed.  She looked up to meet his gaze as he positioned himself over her.  She slid her arms around his strong shoulders as he bent down and nuzzled the side of her neck again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and settled them in his hip spurs and guided him forward until his tip was touching her. He grazed his teeth against her shoulder as he plunged into her in one swift motion. She gasped and threw her head back against the pillow as he thrust into her at a fast and relentless pace as Garrus laid back and watched them with appreciative eyes.  She slid her hand up and pulled on Saren's fringe.  He groaned as he brought his face up to look at her.  She quickly pressed her lips against his mouth plates and called his tongue out to play with her own. Jane whimpered as her thighs clamped down against Saren, her body entering overdrive with intense waves as she clung onto him tightly.  Her slick walls clenched against him and he thrust into her harder. She screamed his name as she came, his hips rocking forward, reaching his own climax as she shook violently against him. Her spasms continued as Saren thrust out the last of his pulses before he receded from her. He laid down on the side of her that wasn't occupied by Garrus. She glanced at both of them, admiring expressions on both their faces and the work they had gone to in arranging this. Saren stared back at her with satisfaction, the look was telling Jane that he could come accustomed to this and quite frankly so could she. Garrus wrapped his arm around Jane's waist.   
"Why didn't you just ask me if this was what you wanted?" Jane asked breathlessly.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Saren replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"When it comes to getting a job done no matter how, no-one does it better than the Spectre," joked Garrus.


End file.
